


A King and his Kinght

by Lilypony23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorblindness, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Love, l'manberg, slight king and knight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypony23/pseuds/Lilypony23
Summary: George finds his house in ruins and goes to look for Dream to tell him. Dream tells George that he is handling the situation. Back at the Castle the two hang out for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A King and his Kinght

**Author's Note:**

> This was written BEFORE the streams on the Dec. 3rd  
> Kinda spoilers for the Dream SMP streams on November 29th, 2020  
> Hello! This is a one shot and my first fanfiction ever! I don’t think I will post more fanfictions, but we will see what happens!  
> It is based off of some clips and screenshots I saw, where Dream was asking for more flowers for George.  
> There is a slight hint of DNF but most of it is platonic.

George walked with vigor, his face fuming with anger, becoming a bright shade of red. He found his summer home, up in flames, the same shade of red as his face. His head swiveled left and right looking for any culprits who still may be near the scene of the crime. His sneakers pounded on the path, with every foot step, his blue shirt clung to his body due to sweat. The King-esk cape he was wearing was billowing ever so slightly at the pace he was walking. He had a one track mind. Either find and punish the people who set his new abode a flame, or find Dream and tell him about the news. Lost in his thoughts George heard some talking near the newly rebuilt L’manberg entrance. In hopes of getting some answers he wondered toward the noise.

In front of him stood tall black obsidian walls. It shone yet, sucked up any light that was near. It was pretty yet had a foreboding kind of feeling to it. 

Stopping very briefly to marvel at the wall, George then looked to the voices, where he laid eyes on Dream, holding the very same block that the wall was made of. 

“Dream!” George shouts, and the very same man turns around and bows slightly to his King. _Right_ George thinks _I’m King now_. 

“George, Hello!” George can hear the smirk in his Voice. The man was wearing his signature white smiley face mask over his face, and had a forest green cloak, with a hood covering his head. He had light brown khaki pants on and a brown pair of hiking boots. 

Clearing his mind George immediately remembers what happened to his house and starts venting to Dream. He paid no attention to any of the others standing there, with angry and concerned faces. 

Halfway through the vent George and Dream make eye contact and Dream in a very calm voice for the situation “I’m handling it George. Don’t worry I have everything under control and I will get it taken care of.”

George is speechless, how could Dream be so calm?!, the House he spent many hours on building and perfecting, is now in ruins all because some stupid person had a vendetta against him? What did he do? He Stayed out of the war, he didn’t get involved. Were they trying to start another battle with the Dream SMP? they all knew how it played out last time. 

George stutters on his next sentence trying to regain control and tell Dream about the details and his feelings but Dream shuts him down again.

“I’m handling it, don’t worry. I’ve got it under control. Just go back to the castle and I’ll be there soon,” a small wink comes through. 

Dream turns around and tells Callahan to escort George back to the castle and to keep him company. Callahan gives him a nod and approaches George with a smile. 

George gives one last look at Dream and takes a glance at the people standing with him, all of their faces were stoic or turned in a slight frown. He makes a mental note and turns to follow Callahan who was a few steps ahead of him. 

George sighs and walks with Callahan in silence, lost deeply in his thoughts. 

* * *

Dream turns and faces the group once George was well out of ear shot. If he didn’t give them shit before, he was going to now. The look of anger and disappointment on George’s face was enough to break his heart. His King, no, his **friend,** was more important than anything else in the little world they called the Dream SMP. 

He could tell that the group was waiting with breaths hitched for what Dream was going to say or do next. Dream relished in the moment, the fear and panic of what could come, the possibilities running through the minds of each member, the fear hidden behind their eyes, he was glad he would be the cause of such chaos.

Waiting just a second longer, Tubbo was the first to break the moment that Dream loved. “What do you propose I do, Dream?” 

_Right the conversation before George came in._

“I want Tommy exiled.” He stated matter of factly.

“WHATTTTTTT!” Tommy erupted out of nowhere, and Dream chuckled inwardly. He knew Tommy thought he could get off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist and a stern talking to from Tubbo. 

“Dream this has nothing to do with L’manberg, it is just a house!”

"It is the King’s summer home, which you destroyed with no antagonization.” Dream retaliates. 

"DREAM! You go around and cause problems constantly, you blow things up and destroy whatever you feel like!” 

“Tommy I think it is best you stay quiet,” Tubbo interjects.

“Tubbo what do you mean! You have to be on my side, look at what Dream had done in the past why can’t I retaliate over this one thing! I’ve held my tongue every other time, and kept my anger down, but THIS is what I get punished for!?”

“Tommy, do you know why Dream can do what wants and get away with it and you can’t? There is one big difference between you and him. Dream is not the vice president and you are...”

A silence falls among the group. The two young boys looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. 

“Fine." Dream breaks the silence, he knows the two would stand there waiting for the other. A small smile creeps up on his face about his next proposition. 

“If you don’t want him exiled, then give me the disks.”

Tommy’s jaw drops, and Dream’s smirk goes into a full blown smile. He knew this was the reaction he could incite from Tommy. 

Tommy’s face goes an even darker shade of red, it was light at the beginning of the conversation, but as the sun set and more words were exchanged his face and tone slowly got redder and angrier. 

“TUBBO!” he yells despite the man being right next to him. He turns to him and lowers his voice more so that Dream would not hear. Dream was listening anyway. 

“I trusted you with the disks because I know you wouldn’t do anything rash, and would keep them safe.”

“Tommy, I-I know you did, and I don’t want to break that trust.”

Tubbo turns back to Dream, “Listen he will go on probation for 2 weeks at the moment. We will discuss what will happen after at a later date. Say…… Tuesday December the 2nd?” Tubbo hopes this will placate Dream for the moment. 

Dream realized what Tubbo was doing and decided to end the conversation there, he really needed to get back to George. 

“Alright, I will be in contact with you, soon enough.” 

And with that Dream turns and walks away, back toward the castle.

* * *

George dismissed Callahan as soon as they got to the castle, and despite his protests, George assured the silent man that he would be fine until Dream arrived. George didn’t do much, he walked around the castle just observing the people, put away his crown and royal outfit and returned to the throne room. George was ecstatic when he heard Dream’s footsteps coming down the corridor. Like a small puppy his eyes lit up and he rushed to meet the man halfway. Their eyes met and a smile appeared on each of their faces. 

George hugged him tightly and the other’s laugh erupted throughout the room. It had been such a long day and George just needs some quality time with one of his favorite people. He reluctantly lets go for the moment, so the two can go to a more comfortable area, when he notices that Dream was holding something behind his back. 

“What do you have there?”

“Oh, nothing, Just a gift for you my lovely King.”

“We’ve been over this Dream, we have been friends longer than I have been King, so you don’t have to address me as such.”

“I know I just like to tease you and see your face go red.” 

“Humph” George crosses his arms and turns his back to Dream.

“Oh come on.” “Don’t you want to see the gift I brought you?”

“Not if you are gonna make fun of me like that, no” George mumbles slightly.

“It will make up for it I promise.”

“Fine.” George turns around and sees a bouquet of flowers being held up to him. A chuckle rings out. 

“You know I’m color blind.”

“That I do, which is why I have these.” Dream pulls a pair of glasses out of his inventory, the rims are black and the lenses are red. 

“My glasses!” George gasps, “I thought I lost those forever ago.” He holds the glasses delicately in his hands and looks them over. They are indeed the ones he lost. 

“I found them and thought that you would like them back.” Dream shrugs like it was no big deal. “go on and put them on.” he teases.

“Okay, okay” George giggles as he closes his eyes and slips the familiar pair of glasses on his face. 

“Open your eyes!”

In front of George was a bouquet of flowers, yellow and pink, red and purple. The colors were saturated and lively, and behind them was Dream’s smiling face looking back at him. He had his mask off to the side showing his full face, something he rarely does despite the two being friends for many years. 

George beams, his smile so big and bright, something that he, in turn, doesn’t show often, as his kingly duties were always so boring. 

“Thank you, Dream.” 

“Hey, it was the least I could do after your rough day. I knew you would like them.”

“Heh, that I do.”

George went to the kitchens and grabbed a vase for the flowers, he put them in the throne room and made a mental note to bring them up to his room later. 

The two men walked around the castle and ended up in the library. The atmosphere was calm and quiet and the light level was low throughout the large room. The books were in plenty and stacked high upon the shelves looming over the people in the room. 

They sat on the couch in the corner of the room, hoping for a little privacy despite no one ever entering the library. The two sat and talked for a while and just relaxed and enjoyed themselves. The night carried on and the two men were getting sleepier, despite the fact that they were adults and had no bedtime they found themselves curled up together, under some blankets and laying on top of each other ever so slightly. 

The voice in George’s head screamed at him for being so childish when he was the ruler of a kingdom, another voice scolded him for not going to his bed, as he knew he would wake up aching in one part of his body or another. The biggest part of him said to just enjoy the moment, that this wasn’t something that happened regularly. His gut said that this was the calm before the storm and before it gets bad, he should enjoy the small things he had and forget about his woes for just one night. So, for the night he would put aside his anger that fueled him earlier and shelve his plans for the next day. 

Tonight he would sleep, with his knight, his friend of many years by his side, all bad feelings forgotten.


End file.
